Sayonara
by Rie Yamashita-Chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kakak kalian meninggal sebelum Impian kalian tercapai? Yosh! Read & Review Please. Ini Fanfiction pertama yang aku posting. Happy Reading


**_Jika ada waktu lebih lama,aku akan terus menatap mata indahmu,_**

**_Menyayangimu, melihatmu sukses dan bermain bersama._**

**_Tapi,waktu berkata lain. . . ._**

**_Selamat Tinggal_**

* * *

Author : Rie Yamashita Present

Pair : Naruto Namikaze & Shion (Naruto)

Genre : Hurt,Family,

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's Has. Saya hanya meminjam char mereka ^^

Warning : Miss Typo, Abal, Alur berantakan, Jalan cerita kadang cepat kadang lambat, dsb.

.

.

.

.

**_Sayonara_**

.

.

.

.

"Kakaaaaaak. . . .!" Teriak salah satu siswa SD berambut berwarna emas digerai itu yang indah itu sambil berlari menuju seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang memakai seragam SMA itu. Lalu memeluk lelaki berambut blonde yang ia panggil kakak tadi sambil menangis.

"Hueeeee. . . Kak Naruto lamaaaa. . " Rengek sang anak kecil sambil menangis di pelukan Laki-laki yang ia panggil Kak Naruto itu. Naruto pun menelus rambut si anak kecil yang indah itu pelan.

"Maaf ya, Shion. Tadi Kakak masih ada tugas sekolah. Sebagai tanda minta maafku,hari ini apapun permintaan Shion akan aku turuti." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Shion yang berwarna emas itu. Shion langsung mematap Kakaknya itu dengan wajah senang dan mata berbinar.

"Bener,Kak?" Tanya Shion dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya, ,Shion mau apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil jongkok sehingga tingginya menyamai Shion.

"Aku mau Kakak gendong aku,lalu belikan minuman." Kata Shion riang.

"Gendong? Shion kan udah besar. Berat tau!" Jawab Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kakak jahat! Katanya apapun permintaanku dituruti,Itu tadi permintaanku." Kata Shion sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha. . . Iya iya. Ayo naik, keburu sore nih." Kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Shion. Shion pun menurut dan naik ke punggung Naruto. Saat Naruto berdiri,kagetnya ia,rambutnya diacak-acak Shion.

"Shion! Rambut Kakak acak-acakan nih. Rapiin nggak?" Kata Naruto kesal.

"Nggak mau weeeek. . ." Kata Shion sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kakak turunin nih." Kata Naruto mengancam sambil mulai menurunkan Shion.

"Nggak mau!" Kata Shion setengah berteriak. Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung mengusap-usap rambut Shion.

"Kakak bercanda kok." Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Shion.

"Nggak lucu ah!" Kata Shion sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu. Setelah berjalan cukup lama,Naruto pun berhenti pada sebuah Supermarket.

"Ayo turun. Kita beli minuman dulu." Kata Naruto sambil jongkok. Shion pun turun dan langsung menuju ke dalam Supermarket. Shion berlari menuju tempat minuman.

"Kak Naruto! Kak Naruto! Shion mau yang ini." Kata Shion pada Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah minuman yang berharga 3000 ryo. Naruto hanya diam terpaku melihat tingkah sang adik. Melihat wajah Kakaknya yang bingung serta kaget, Shion hanya tertawa puas karena bisa menjahili Kakaknya itu.

"Bercanda,Kak! Aku mau ini saja." Kata Shion sambil menunjuk minuman kaleng seharga 80 ryo. Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat sikap Shion.

"Dasar! Kakak kan hanya bawa 500 ryo. Ya sudah ambil saja." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap rambut Shion.

_'Shion memang manis. Rambut Shion indah juga,warnanya yang emas ini lebih indah dari permata ini menambah kecantikan dan keanggunan Shion. Matanya juga indah dan lebih berkilau dari sebuah permata mahal yang harganya sampai bermilyar-milyar. Membuat lelaki meleleh saja.'_ Batin Naruto sambil melihat lekat pada mata Shion yang indah itu.

"Kak,ayo! Cepetan! Nanti telat pulang lho." Kata Shion membujuk. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju kasir. Naruto menyerahkan 2 minuman kaleng itu dan uang 200 ryo. Setelah selesai, mereka keluar Supermarket.

"Shion,jalan sendiri ya. Kakak capek, Shion berat sih." Kata Naruto sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Iya,Kak! Kasihan sekali kakakku ini." Ejek Shion sambil meminum minumannya.

"Ngejek nih? Udah ah,ayo pulang. Ibu sudah menunggu." Kata Naruto sebal.

"Hahaha. . . .Iya,Kak." Kata Shion sambil berjalan. Tiba-tiba Naruto Tanya pada Shion.

"Shion, Cita-cita Shion apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Shion.

"Dokter!" Jawab Shion cepat.

"Wah,hebat! Shion pasti bisa jadi dokter! Tapi,kalau Shion belajar." Kata Naruto setengah mengejek.

"Yeee. . . ngejek banget Kakak nih." Kata Shion sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha. . . . Pasti terwujud." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap rambut Shion.

"Iya!" Kata Shion sambil tersenyum melewati beberapa gang akhirnya sampailah di sebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah.

"Tadaimasu!" Kata Naruto dan Shion bersamaan saat memasuki rumah. Dari balik tirai terdengar suara langkah yang kencang.

"Irasshaimase!" Kata seorang wanita tua dengan mimik wajah marah. Shion takut. Ia bersembunyi di belakang Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian baru pulang?! He,Bocah tengik?!" Tanya kejam si orang tua itu-Kushina.

"Kami tadi berhenti dulu untuk beli minum,Kaa-San." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa!? Kau itu jangan membeli minum sembarangan! Dasar tak tahu diri!" Kata Kushina sambil menampar Naruto.

Plaaak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat si pipi Naruto. Naruto hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ibu! Ada Shion disini,jangan bikin dia trauma! Shion…" Kata Naruto sambil mendekati Shion tapi Shion langsung lari dari ruang itu dan berlari keluar.

"Shion!" Kata Naruto khawatir sambil mengejar Shion. Shion tak mempeduikan teriakan sang kakak. Ia terus berlari sampai terdengar bunyi klakson truck dari arah samping.

Tiiiiiin! Tiiiiiin!

"Shion! Awas!" Kata Naruto sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju Shion.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Teriak Shion. Dengan cepat Naruto mendorong Shion.

_'Shion,tetaplah hidup sebagai permata Shion juga impianku,raihlah impianmu,Shion!'_ Batin Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

Bruuuuum. . . .

Truck melindas Naruto yang telah mendorong Shion dari tempat itu. Shion kaget dan shock.

"Kak! Bangun,Kak!" Kata Shion panik.

Naruto bangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Shi-on. . .Te-tap. . .lah. . hi-dup. ka-kak me-nyayangi. . Shion selalu. Kau pas-ti bisa ja-di Dokter yang hebat. Sayonara,Shion. Atashi wa anta o shinjite." Kata Naruto sambil memegang Rambut Shion. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan Naruto jatuh ke tanah dan nafasnya berhenti. Saat itu juga Shion menangis keras.

"Kakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Teriak Shion sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

_'Kak,aku berjanji akan menjadi dokter yang hebat dan tak akan mengecewakan mereka dan Kakak yang telah banyak membantuku. Sayonara,Nii-san!' _Batin Shion yang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang erat tangan Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

2 Jam Setelah Kejadian…..

Suara tangisan terdengar kencang dari salah satu makam yang bertuliskan

_'Terbaring disini dengan tenang_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Semoga kau tenang di alam sana.'_

Shion duduk termenung memakai gaun hitam. Matanya yang indah tak memancarkan cahaya indahnya. Tiba-tiba seorang Kushina datang dan memeluk Shion sambil menangis.

"Shion,maafkan Ibu,Nak. Ibu terlalu ambisius sehingga menyebabkan Naruto meninggal. Maafkan Ibu." Kata Kushina sambil memeluk Shion yang masih duduk di makam Kakaknya itu.

"Iya." Jawab Shion singkat tanpa ekspresi.

"Terimakasih,Shion. Ibu janji akan berubah." Kata Kushina sambil merangkul erat Shion dan menangis.

1 jam berlalu.

Semua orang telah pergi dari tempat itu kecuali Shion yang masih duduk di makam kakaknya itu.

"Kak,lihatlah aku 20 tahun lagi. Kakak akan menangis bahagia kepadaku! Sampai jumpa." Kata Shion pada kakaknya yang sudah meninggal itu sambil menaburkan bunga pada makam itu. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan lembut membelai rambut indah Shion seolah-olah seperti Naruto yang berkata,

_"Ya,Shion. Kakak percaya Shion pasti bisa! Berjuanglah. Kakak mendukungmu."_ dari Nirwana.

Shion berjalan menjauhi makam sambil tersenyum puas dan menangis lirih karena merasakan hawa kedatangan kakaknya.

* * *

20 tahun kemudian….

Cring. . . .

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Begitu memasuki ruangan itu,semerbak harum bunga dan musik klasik piano khas yang terdengar menenangkan jiwa yang memasuki ruangan itu. Ditambah lagi senyum sang Dokter,Shion Uzumaki yang sangat manis dan perawakan Shion yang anggun dengan rambut emasnya. Siapa yang tak suka dengannya.

"Silahkan duduk tuan,ada masalah apa?" Tanya Shion ramah. Lelaki itu mulai bercerita tentang masalahnya. Shion mendengarkan dengan seksama. Setelah mendengarkan cerita itu,Shion memberikan solusi pada pria itu.

"Terimakasih,Dokter Shion." Kata sang Pria sambil menutup pintu ruang itu. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup, Shion berjalan menuju photo di pojok dinding itu. Terdapat foto Shion,Ibu,Ayah,dan Naruto. Tiba-tiba Shion ingat sesuatu. Segera ia menuju sebuah makam di antara makam-makam itu. Segera ia duduk di salah satu makam yang harum dupa dan bunga-bunga di makam itu yang segar.

"Kak,apa kabar? Sekarang sudah 20 tahun semenjak Kakak meninggal. Kak,tahukah Kakak kalau Ibu sudah lebih baik dari dulu, Mereka sudah lebih memperhatikanku. Kak,Sekarang umurku sudah 28 tahun. Diusiaku yang sekarang,aku sudah punya pekerjaan tetap. Kak,apa kabar Kakak disana? Shion kangen Kakak. Kangen tawa Kakak, Suara Kakak, Canda Kakak. Dan yang lain yang berhubungan dengan Kakak." Perlahan air mata Shion menetes membasahi tanah makam Naruto.

"Aku sayang Kakak!" Kata Shion setengah berteriak. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus pelan tapi mesra. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang khas di telinga Shion.

_"Kakak baik-baik saja, Shion. Shion nggak perlu khawatir, kakak selalu ada bersama Shion di dalam hati Shion._" Tiba-tiba suara itu hilang bersamaan angin yang berhenti berhembus.

"Kakak? Kak! Kakak dimana?" Tanya Shion sambil menengok kanan dan kirinya tapi tak ada seorangpun disana. Shion pun berpikir kalau sang Kakak hanya turun sebentar.

"Sayonara,Nii-san! Semoga kau senang disana!" Kata Shion sambil tersenyum dan kembali ke Kantornya. Terdengar lagi suara pelan tapi terdengar indah bagi Shion.

**_"Shion,Kakak menyayangimu! Sayonara~!"_**

Shion hanya tersenyum puas karena senang bertemu sang Kakak walau sebentar. Sambil menangis terharu,Shion berteriak.

"Shion juga sayang kakak! Selamanya!" Kata Shion setengah berteriak sambil menetap langit yang seolah-olah terlukis wajah Naruto yang tersenyum sambil berkata 1 hal yang paling Shion sukai.

**_'Arigato.'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

A/N : Fiction ini sudah lama di PC ku, dan sempat aku update di FB.

Dan akhirnya aku ubah sedikit dan aku post disini.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget R&R ^^

Rie-chan


End file.
